The Winged Baby
by Blackout91
Summary: MaxRide/Twilight Crossover. Bella and Edward discover the School, and end up rescuing a baby Maximum from it's walls of terror. What will happen if Max is raised by the Cullens, and someone else grows up to lead the flock?
1. The Baby

**Okay so here it is, another story that I'll write while taking breaks from my others. Don't worry, Fang: A New Beginning will NOT BE FORGOTTEN.**

_Bella POV_

"Come on!" I hissed at myself, dashing through the forest. Edward was right on my tail, the gleam of victory in his eyes. He and I were currently racing from Forks, Washington, all the way to the very bottom of California. This is all because Emmett made a bed against Jasper of who was faster,

Normally I wouldn't bet in front of Renesmee, bad morals and whatnot, but Emmett blackmailed me by saying he would tell Nessie embarrassing High School stories of me tripping a lot. Jerk. My newborn skills and abilities have long sense worn off; so this was pretty equal footing, no pun intended.

"Got to run faster if you want to beat me Bella," Edward said with a laugh, coming up next to me, taking long strides. He smirked at me, and I blew a kiss at him, before kicking his legs out from under him, and continued to dash ahead. Sucker.

I slid to a stop. To my left, in the middle of a forest in California, was a huge building. It defiantly wasn't abandoned; I could smell all sources of people inside, and the nasty, nose-burning smell of antiseptic.

"Cheater!" Edward growled, catching up to me. I ignored him and continued to walk towards the building.

"Bella? What's wrong? What is it?" Edward grabbed my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"That building," I whispered to him, "Something isn't right here… " Edward stared intently at me then focused on the building.

"You're right… something's out of place." We both began to move towards the building, before stopping dead. We heard a baby crying through the walls. I looked at Edward, before dashing forward to the large grey wall. He was right behind me.

Above us was a rectangular window, right under the roof. A normal mortal couldn't get up to it, but since I was a Cullen. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge and pulled myself with ease. I dangled my legs over the side, above Edward, and looked into the window.

Inside was a large, warehouse style room, filled on both sides with dog crates, and stacked five high. That was a lot of dogs, but why was a baby crying from in there. I squinted through the dusty, dirty window, trying to see what was inside.

"See anything interesting?" Edward asked dully, peering around the corner of the building. I nodded, not caring if he saw, and leaned into the window. _Squeak. _I gasped, not noticing that the window at started to open at an angle to the inside of the room.

"It's open," I whispered, knowing Edward could hear me, "I'm going to check it out a little more."

"Bella," Edward began, but I was inside the room before he could finish. I clenched my eyes shut. The room smelt horribly of antiseptic, like a hospital! I opened them again and carefully walked down the hall of dog crates, and stopped at two opened ones. Inside each of the two opened crates were some blankets and…rattles? Baby rattles? I shook it off and continued to follow the sound of the crying baby.

I stopped at the last crate, which was by a large metal door that I presumed led into the rest of this facility. I froze. Inside this last crate was a sobbing infant, in a plain white tee and a diaper, and out of it's back were _two scrawny looking wings. _Wings! I stared at it in shock for what felt like hours. What on earth was going on in this place?

Before I could stop myself I was unlatching the crate and I picked the baby up, and cradled it in my arms. I dashed for the window, and jumped high, grabbed it by the ledge with one arm, and pulled the crying baby and myself through with ease.

"Bella!" Edward stated in plain shock, obviously befuddled at the sight of me with a baby.

"Edward, we need to get out of here," I stammered, breathing unnecessarily, "Fast!" I added at his confused look.

"Bella you just kidnapped a baby," he said slowly, his eyes not leaving the infant in my arms.

"No! No I didn't!" I groaned and lifted up the baby under its little arms, and showed its back to Edward, whose jaw dropped, "I think something else is going on in there Edward, we need to get this baby out of here!" Edward nodded slowly, backing up a little, before jetting north, with me on his heels.

_Cullen Residence_

"CARLISLE!" we both screamed as we broke through the front door. We were greeted with five shocked faces and one disgruntled look from Alice.

"There you guys are!" she shouted at us, "Do you realize you disappeared from my visions? Do you know how freaked we were?" She put her hands on her hips, and we both stared at her. Disappeared from her visions?

"Um, we're fine," Edward said, trying to figure out what to say.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked suddenly, finally noticing what was in my arms. The baby had fell asleep after I calmed her down about 10 minutes away from the building. She had slept soundly since.

"Well we found a… child?" I said simply, "It's a long story…" An awkward moment of silence, before Rosalie and Alice began to bounce with joy.

"A baby? How cute! How little! Boy or girl!" We were hit with these questions from the both of them.

"But wait?" Alice asked quickly, her brow furrowing, "Why couldn't I see her in my visions?" Edward and I shared a glance before gently showing everyone the back of the infant. Another awkward moment of silence, this time not followed by happy glees and shouts.

"Wings?" Emmett finally said, "A baby with…. wings?"

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle finally asked, "Where was she?" I sighed and began to tell them of the building, and the crates, and the horrible antiseptic smell that made my nose burn.

"And I just found her in a dog crate, screaming and crying," I finished. Carlisle rubbed his chin and held his arms out.

"May I?" he asked gently. I nodded and gently handed him the baby girl. His eyes widened with shock.

"She's so light… how incredible. It's like she weighs nothing at all!" My eyes widened; I hadn't noticed the weight, I just figured it was my vampire strength that made her seem so light.

"Any name?" Rosalie asked, peering over Carlisle's shoulder at the sleeping child. I shook my head.

"I didn't see a name anywhere on the crate… Maybe she has one on the tag of the shirt or something?" In fact there was! Carlisle peered under the shirt and smiled.

"Max-Maximum-Experiment 108293…" he frowned, "Experiment? These people are experimenting on little children?"

"She's so precious…" Esme whispered, coming to Carlisle's side, "So beautiful…" I swore Rosalie just threw Esme a glance but I shook it off and sat down on the couch, next to Edward who had remained silent this entire time.

"So what do we do with her?" Jasper finally asked the unspoken question. We all sat for a moment.

"Well of course we're going to keep her!" Rosalie stated, looking protectively at the child.

"I agree," Esme said, "If this child is being experimented on, and this is the result, it means where she was isn't safe."

"Well," Emmett said, "Normally I'd say that a baby was trouble…but hell I'll enjoy a Cullen around for a while!" Rosalie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shopping trip!" Alice shouted, bouncing on her feet with excitement, "and I've always wanted a little sister!" I sighed with pity for the poor thing.

"Well I don't know what's worse, being experimented on, or being forced to be a baby Barbie for Alice," I stuck my tongue out at Alice who grinned at me slyly, "But I say we keep her!" Edward sighed.

"Have you guys forgotten that we're _vampires!_" he said that with much more force than I had expected, "This child is in more danger here than there! And the fact Alice can't see her should be a sign that this is a bad idea!"

"I'm with Edward," Jasper murmured, "I don't want to risk… " He trailed off, and I could feel the remorse coming from him; even though I wasn't an empathy. So far: five for, two against. It was already unanimous, even with Carlisle's vote. I looked at him, and scanned over him carefully.

He was watching Esme intently, who was cooing over the sleeping infant. He cracked a smile.

"We're keeping her," he said simply, his eyes not leaving his beloved wife. He didn't say another word about it. Edward through his arms in frustration and I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It'll be okay my love," I whispered into his ears, "I can feel it…" He gave me a hard look before sighing in defeat, and slouching back into the couch. I gave him a peck on the cheek. Jasper didn't say another word either, but rather continued to stare out the large window.

_Rosalie POV_

This was so great! The baby I've always wanted as finally come into my life at last! Sure she has wings, but it didn't matter, after all I was a flipping vampire! Maximum. That was the little girl's name. She was so beautiful…

I took her into my arms and cradled her for a while, smiling gently at the baby. I couldn't wait until she woke up, and then I could be a mother for the first time ever!

She was the most precious thing I had ever seen…

**Okay so this is chapter one obviously, chapter 2 is on its way shortly! Don't worry; the rest of the flock will make an appearance later, with Fang as the leader. As for the chip, it has not been implanted yet into Max, which removes that little block. **


	2. Maximum Cullen

**A/N This chapter is just some mindless fluff of Max's childhood life with the Cullen's, and then the next chapter will go more with the plot. **

_Rosalie POV_

Max was truly a blessing onto each and every one of our lives. To Esme and I, it was like having our own little child. To Emmett and Carlisle, they were just happy to see us happy. Alice and Bella were great aunts, and Jasper and Edward were great uncles, and Renesmee just loved having a playmate.

Max was the perfect child. She is six now, in the first grade at Forks Elementary. We told her specifically to always have her wings tucked inside her shirt, and Carlisle wrote a "medical note" to the principal saying that Max could not participate in P.E.

I thought it was a mistake having Max go to public school, other than being home schooled by six incredibly old vampires who knew 100 times more than any of the teachers in the town of Forks.

There was a large debate in the family about the schooling system; half thought Max should be homeschooled, while the other half thought it would be best that she made real friends and had a more social upbringing. It was finally unanimous when Max herself decided that she wanted to go to school (Thanks to Bella for mentioning something about a playground).

So far there had been no incidents: Max progressed well through Kindergarten and First grade, and made a bunch of little friends. We all missed her like crazy throughout the day though.

I pulled into the school roundabout pick-up in my shiny gloss red M3. I saw my Max sitting by herself on a wooden bench next to the pick-up road. She perked up when she saw my car pull in and leapt in the car excitedly.

"Hi mommy!" She settled in the backseat.

"Hi sweetheart!" I pulled out of the schoolyard as Max talked about her day, which lasted all the way to the front of the house. She loved to tell me every detail, and I loved knowing every detail about her life.

"…And when we all stopped laughing it turned out Mr. Martin's hamster was not in Sammy's mouth but under Mr. Martin's desk!" She took a moment to breathe and I laughed, pulling into the garage, between Edward's Volvo, and Emmett's Jeep.

"Yay daddy's home!" Max exclaimed upon seeing Emmett's jeep. To fulfill a more "fatherly" role, Emmett decided to get a job, because he felt like the men needed to pay the bills, to which I replied, "What bills Emmett you sexist bastard?" God I loved him so much.

So due to a lost contest with Bella in some chess game, Emmett was forced to get a job at Newton's Sporting Good's, to which we all had a good chuckle at.

"Sure is sweetheart, go give him a big hug!" Max leapt out of the car and dashed into the house, her short legs waddling as fast as they could.

"Daddy, daddy!" She shouted, entering the living room. She jumped into Emmett's muscle-wrapped arms, and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey munchkin," Emmett boomed, ruffling Max's hair with one arm while holding her in the other, "How was school?"

"It was great daddy! I beat Andrew Junkly in an arm wrestling match even though boys have cooties and then he told everyone I was a boy so I kicked him in the shin!" Emmett blinked for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Good job sweetheart!" I rolled my eyes, such a good parent.

"You didn't tell me _that_ in the car Max," I said with a smirk, and Max's smile disappear, "Face it, you just wanted daddy to protect you huh?" Max giggled and nodded at me. This set a whole new round of laughter with Emmett.

"Is Alice home?" Max asked frantically, quickly grabbing her backpack from my arms, "I wanna show her the picture I made in art!"

"I'm in the other room angel!" Alice shouted from across the house, and Bella quickly ran off. I gave Emmett a loving glare, and kissed him on his lips.

_Max POV_

"Aunt Alice!" I burst into her art studio room and giving her a hug. She was standing in the middle of the bare white room, standing on a plastic floor covering surrounded by buckets of paint.

"Hi sweetheart!" Angel gave me a kiss on the head, and held me in her arms as she looked around the room.

"I made you a picture in art class Alice!" I was really excited about showing it to her, because Aunt Alice _loved_ art! And shopping… and decorating… and…everything really! She raised her eyebrows at me and set me on the floor and I quickly pulled the picture out of my school binder.

It was a picture of Alice and me in front of the mall in Seattle. We were stick people, and I had wings coming out of my back, and she had a million shopping bags on each stick arm. Alice giggled and hugged me.

"I'll hang it up the moment I can Max!" She stood up and continued to look around the white room, "Want to help me with my latest project?"

"Really? I can? Oh yes please Alice! Please!" Alice laughed and told me to go get some paint clothes on, and I quickly dashed to my room and got on a white t-shirt and some worn jeans.

"What's the project captain?" I asked, and I gave her a salute, sending Alice into a fit of giggles.

"I call it WSA: Wall Splatter Art!" she exclaimed, looking excited, "It's very difficult I might add; please observe." She bent down and scooped her hand into a bucket of dark blue paint and with lightning-fast speed waved her hand over a wall, and the paint soared off her delicate hand and splattered against the wall.

I giggled at the weird slash of blue paint on the wall, and bent down to try some with green, scooping the green sludge onto my heads before chucking the paint at the wall, crossing Alice's blue slash with a series of green slashes. Alice laughed and continued with red paint, and I moved on to yellow.

It was a whirlwind of color as paint hit the wall and splattered on the plastic veering beneath us. Dozens of colors mixed with one another on the wall, and on Alice and my clothing.

"Hey Alice?" I stopped suddenly, feeling mischievous. She stopped and looked at me.

"What's up sweetheart?" I grinned at her, "You got something on your nose!" I jumped up and touched the tip of her nose with my orange-paint covered index finger, leaving an orange spot on her pale skin. She burst into a fit of giggles, before smearing a line of blue across my forehead.

"Yep," she said with a smirk, "Blue is _defiantly_ your color Max." I giggle and splattered the front of her clothes with more paint. She gasped before slapping my chest gently with her palm, leaving a petite-sized green, blue, yellow, and red handprint.

"What's going on in here?" Jasper asked, walking into the messy room, with a little smile on his face.

"Uncle Jasper!" I shrieked and ran forward to hug him, but he took notice of my paint-drenched hands and immediately backed towards the door.

"Max, sweetheart, please no!" Alice giggled and she too approached Jasper with a hug. Jasper gasped and dove out the door, shutting it behind him, and sending Alice and I into a whole new fit of giggles. I sighed and sat on the plastic floor, and yawned a little.

"You tired Max?" Alice asked gently, sitting next to me. I shook my head. Normally grandma or mommy would put me down for a nap about this time. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Max!" Mommy called out from the family room, "It's time for a nap baby!" I groaned and crawled behind Alice.

"Yeah that'll keep you safe hon," she said, rolling her perfect eyes. Mommy entered the room a split second later, and gasped at the sight of me covered in globs of different colored paint. She sent Alice a mean glare.

"Don't worry it's nontoxic. Perfectly safe Rosalie." She smiled at her sister. Mommy shook it off and sighed at me.

"Let's get you in a bath and into a nice nap okay?" I smiled and nodded. I _loved_ bath time.

"Do we have bubbles mommy?" I asked Mommy as she led me to the bathroom I normally bathed in.

"Yes we do baby," Mommy said with a smile as she helped me out of my clothes and warmed-up the water. I stretched out my awesome wings with a sigh of relief. Everyone told me to keep my wings a secret and not to let anyone see them, which was really hard because they hurt a lot when they were folded up.

Bath time was not my favorite time, because the time I spent bathing I could be flying or playing with daddy or my uncles. It was the same with naptime, which Mommy is always very picky about.

"Will Bella and Edward and Nessie be home soon?" I asked as Mommy scrubbed the paint off of my face.

"They should be home by the time you are up sweetheart. My god is there a spot where you don't have paint?" I giggle and pointed at my unfurled wings, which were completely void of paint. Mommy giggled and kissed me on the forehead. Once she was done, I was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel in her arms.

"Do I have to nap mommy?" She nodded and I groaned loudly.

"Growing girls need rest sweetheart."

I pouted, which she ignored of course, and was promptly dressed in a par of pjs, and laid in my bed. She gave me one more kiss and flipped out the light, turning on a song on the stereo that Uncle Edward made me. He was a very good musician, and he made me this song when I was a little baby, and it always puts me to- Zzzz.

_Bella POV_

"Home sweet home," Edward murmured, driving my old Mercedes Guardian up the driveway towards our home. It had been a nasty camping trip, even for vampires. First, we went on a nature walk, came back and found our tent ripped to shreds by what we presume by the leftover smell was a bear. Then a raccoon ravaged all of Nessie's food, so we had to leave early.

But the highway we traveled to the sight with was under construction so Edward being a macho man decided to take a _detour_, which took 5 extra hours even with Edward's vampire reflexes behind the wheel.

It wasn't a fun trip.

But we were home now, which is all that matters. Nessie is asleep in the backseat, I was sitting patiently in the front seat, and Edward pulled into the garage.

"Let's go camping again real soon," I said sarcastically, getting out of the car. Edward growled at me, with a look of fury in his eyes. A fury directed at Alice no doubt.

A week ago Edward spoiled a secret towards Esme that Alice had kept so perfectly for a long time about a special table being delivered. What we were now assuming was that Alice, for revenge, lied to us about this week's camping conditions and gave us false information.

"Oh don't worry the bears and raccoons will leave you alone."

"The roads will be perfect, barely any traffic."

"If you want to get home quickly, take this shortcut." Edward was going to kill that pixie. I giggle to myself and picked up my beautiful Renesmee, who was still sound asleep. Edward marched straight into the house, and with my vampire hearing I heard the yelling.

"ALICE CULLEN! GET YOUR PIXIE BUTT DOWN HERE! NOW!"

"EDWARD SHUT UP! MAX IS SLEEPING!"

"DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TRIP EDWARD?"

"UNCLE EDWARD!"

"Thanks Edward" I burst into a fit of giggles, and walked in t find Edward staring hatefully at Alice, who was laughing at Edwards's expression, and Rosalie who was staring angrily at Edward and Max who was hugging Edward's leg. Ah my wonderful vampire family.

"Hey Aunt Bella!" Max shouted, coming to give me a hug. I loved this kid so much.

"Hey sweetheart," I gave her a one-arm hug, and headed upstairs to put Nessie in her bed in the guestroom.

"How was the trip Aunt Bella?" Max asked excitedly, bouncing up and down as she followed me back downstairs.

"Not so great Max," I said with a sigh, "And you know better than to call me "Aunt" Bella! It makes me feel old." I smiled at her and she snickered. We walked into the living room to find the three vampire siblings arguing over "Alice lying to Edward", "Edward spoiling a secret", and "Edward waking up Max". Of course Jasper and Emmett were making bets about the argument from the couch.

"Guys! Guys! Enough!" I shouted.

"Bella broke it up, give me $50." Jasper muttered to Emmett, and my jaw dropped.

"Why did you include me… never mind…" I turned back to my siblings, "Guys, its fine, no one was hurt, so let's just drop it. Okay?" They all muttered their responses.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I looked around, not seeing the couple in the kitchen.

"Oh they left yesterday on another honeymoon." Jasper and Emmett laughed loudly at this and I shuddered.

"What's a honeymoon?" Max asked delicately from my side, and all the laughter stopped immediately, and a couple of throats were cleared. Max tilted her head at Rose, who sank a little next to Emmett, then at me and I looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Um, Max," Jasper finally spoke up, "A honeymoon is a trip…. Mommies and daddies take!" Max blinked then looked at Emmett.

"Why don't you and mommy go on honeymoons?" Emmett beamed proudly, "We do sweet-oof!" Rosalie elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"The clouds are opening a little Max, wanna go fly?" Rosalie beamed at her daughter, and successfully took her mind off the delicate subject. Max gasped and nodded excitedly, and dashed towards the backdoor. I giggled and gave Edward a little kiss on the cheek.

Edward smiled at me, and then looked at Emmett.

"Hopefully while we were gone, _somebody _took the courtesy of repairing our home?" I glared at Emmett with a joking look in my eye. Emmett laughed, then took note at our expressions and sulked behind Rosalie.

"I didn't know you guys were serious!" I rolled me eyes and rubbed Edward's shoulders soothingly, feeling his anger fuming inside of him. Rosalie laughed and kissed her silly husband's cheek, before taking his hand and leading him towards the backdoor where Max was waiting impatiently.

With them gone, we turned our attention to the remaining couple: Jasper and Alice.

"So you deviant, annoying, troublemaking little fairy," Edward growled at the smirking Alice, "What are we going to do to you?"

"Ha! Absolutely nothing because now it's even!" Before either of us could reply, she danced off towards the back yard, with Jasper right behind her.

"What a day huh?" I asked Edward, who growled at me.

_Max POV_

I love flying! I love it _sooooo_ much! I just love the feeling of flying in circles above my family, sometimes teasing them because they couldn't get me. Sometimes since Nessie was real light I carried her and flew with her, but I couldn't go that high.

"Mommy five more minutes!" I whined at the people below me. Mommy wanted me to come in, but I wasn't done flying yet.

"No Max, you already had five more minutes ten minutes ago, it's time for you to come have dinner!" I groaned and floated down, landed in my Daddy's arms. Since it was always rainy in Forks, I rarely got to fly, but when I did it was one of the best times of my life....

_8 Years Later- Max POV_

Okay, everything was in place. A girl in my homeroom class, Christine Williams, was having a huge blowout at her house tonight, and going to her party meant instant popularity, and instant popularity meant being noticed by super cute boys such as Gary McMillan. I _had _to be there.

But the problem was, my mom was very overprotective and said no, and so did Carlisle and Esme. But I had to be there, even if I had to sneak out. So at 3:48, I opened my window, saying it was too hot as an excuse, and kept it open until 7:47, and hour before the party. I took an awesome party dress and some makeup to school, and gave them to my best friend Haley Martin, who hid them at her house.

It turns out Haley's mom, Angel, and Bella were BFFs in high school, so I call it fate that we met.

"Alright, Emmett is playing Guitar Hero, sounds like Cherry Pie." That was the exact song I needed him to play tonight, because he plays it super loud over the surround sound, and it was the perfect time for me to spiral out the window and take off.

3…

2….

1…

Go! I took off towards the window and…

"Going somewhere?" Alice smiled and poked her head through the window from the outside, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Stupid, future-seeing, pixie woman!

"Oh um, hey Alice!" I smiled guiltily and backed up a little, furling my wings up in the process since they were now useless. Alice raised her eyebrows at me and pulled herself inside.

"Max, Max, Max, oh dear Max." She shook her head reprovingly, "Did you really think you could escape a house filled with vampires, two of which that can read minds and see the future.

"Well I was hoping you'd be cool, and I was careful to block myself from Edward…" I scraped my foot against the floor, before falling on my knees and literally grabbing Alice's skirt.

"Please Alice! Please let me go!" I begged as silently as I could so the others couldn't hear me, "Please, please, please, please, please." Alice looked hesitant, before an idea clicked in my head.

"It's for a boy!" Alice's eyes widened and she bounced up and down, "A boy? Really? What's his name? Is he cute? How old? What grade? Is he into you? Oh Max!" I smiled, my plan was making a comeback. Alice got in control of herself and sighed.

"Fine Max, but you be back _by _10, and keep those wings hidden! Okay? I'm taking a huge risk for you, and I you're caught, Carlisle might freeze my credit cards and then there will be hell to pay!" I shuddered, and nodded.

"I'll be back by 10 Alice, I promise! Thank you so much!" Alice nodded and stepped to the side, and I quickly took off through the window and towards the greatest night of my life!

_Alice POV_

Kids these days, sheesh! I wouldn't allow this if there wasn't a boy involved, and I couldn't see the future of it because there were too many decisions not yet made! I was lucky enough to find out about a year ago that Max started appearing in my visions.

Now I just had to keep my mind blocked from Edward and keep people out of Bella's room! Piece of cake…. Right?

**Okay so a bunch of fluff and an intro into the actual plot. The flock is coming soon so don't worry. I hope you guys enjoyed. And yes I know I broke my promise about continuing my other stories in chronological order, but I really like this story =(, so sorry. **


	3. Party Girl

_Max POV_

"Hey there girls, thanks for coming!" Christine squealed with excitement as Hailey and I entered the front door. I was wearing a long red dress, low cut in the front, and with enough back to keep my wings nice and hidden. Hailey's older sister, Denise, went overboard with our makeup, so if I do say so myself we looked like some sexy, hot, supermodels.

"Hey Max," Christine said, suddenly pulling me to the side, "Gary's been asking if you were coming." My eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?" I asked nervously, feeling my face flush a little. She nodded and beamed at me. She gave a little gesture of her head to the back, where a very tall boy was leaning against the wall talking to another guy. His hair was spiked a little, with blonde highlights, naturally brunette. He had tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and the face of a god!

I blushed and sighed, thinking to myself "What would Alice do". Crap.

_Alice POV_

So far, so good. It was 8:15, and Max should be coming home in an hour and forty-five minutes. I _hope _she was coming home in an hour and forty-five minutes. She would be dead-meat if she didn't. Oh why did I let her do this!

"Alice?" Jasper was looking at me with a strained expression, "Why are you so stressed?" I shrugged and he began to massage my shoulders soothingly, kissing my cheek lightly.

"You wanna go have some fun?" He whispered tenderly in my ear. I smirked wildly, and spun around, and tackled Jasper onto the floor, kissing his lips passionately.

"Oh come on guys!" Emmett shouted from the couch, "Not in the living room!" I shook my head, grabbed Jasper's hand, and pulled him with vampire speed up to our room, slamming the door behind us. Have fun Maximum!

_Max POV_

"Hey Max, wanna dance?" One boy asked me. For the fifth time tonight, I shot a boy down. He sulked away, and I turned my gaze to beautiful Gary in the corner, still talking to his friend. I smiled and twisted my finger in my hair.

"Come on Max!" Hailey sighed in my ear, "You're just going to stare at him _all night?_" I nodded and ignored her little rant about being brave and asking boys out, and something about regrets.

"Alright, I'll go." I stood up and Hailey sighed in relief, and leaned back in her chair. I gulped and began walking towards my Gary, licking my lips a little.

"Hey Gary," I said quietly from behind him. Gary turned around and smiled at me, and my heart fluttered a little.

"Hey there—" But he was cut off by a high pitch "Hey Gary!" from the most stuck-up girl in Forks. Sarah Mallory. My heart dropped as a sudden realization of what was about to happen hit me.

"You wanna dance with me Gary?" Sarah purred, rubbing her anorexic finger on Gary's chest. Gary smiled at her, and my heart sank. Please no, please no, please no, please no!

"No thank you Sarah." Yes! Sarah's jaw dropped and she stamped her foot angrily.

"What! Come on Gary! We're perfect together, and I'm better than any of these wretches here!" She tossed me a dirty look over her shoulder and I glared at the back of her head. I _hated _Mallory! I just wanted to beat the crap out of her, take her up a million miles in the air and drop her!

"Well to be honest Sarah," Gary continued, "I can't see me with someone as obnoxious as you, and besides, I came here for one girl only, and it looks like her beauty far surpasses yours." With that, he walked past the stunned Sarah, and stood in front of me.

"Hey there Max," he spoke gently, and his voice made me wanna scream, "Would you like to dance." I smiled gently, and nodded, and let Gary guide me to where everyone was dancing, past the jaw-dropped Sarah Mallory.

_Oh Sarah_, I thought maliciously, _your mouth called from soccer practice, and its time for you to __**pick it up.**_

_**Alice POV**_

I had a sudden vision of Max dancing with an incredibly gorgeous boy, and my dead heart swelled. I was so proud of her, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Alice!" Edward charged into my room, before either Jasper or I could stop him. We quickly covered the blanket of our prop bed over our bodies and Edward stumbled a little, looking embarrassed. He finally regained his composure.

"Rosalie is going to kill you Alice!" he spoke in such a hushed whisper that only us three could hear him. Jasper looked between the three of us confused.

"Edward it meant so much to her! She's so happy right now," I looked at him pleadingly, and finally my Jasper put two and two together.

"Max is at the party isn't she?" He didn't even bother to use the hushed tone that Edward and I were using. _Uh-oh._

"_WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" _Rosalie scream shattered something glass in the house, and we all froze, terrified, before the terrifying vampire smashed into our room, not even caring that Jasper and I were half-naked in our bed.

"Where! Is! Max!" she spoke with venom, glaring daggers at Edward and me. I think I heard Edward whimper.

**Max POV**

Gary and I danced to every song, talking to each other about what we do. He's an expert musician, a star basketball player, and a waiter at the local diner. I told him I was interested in _flying_ and that I loved birds. We got along so well with each other, and he was just so easy to talk to.

I saw out of the corner of my eyes some of the boys staring at Gary with hatred, and some of the girls staring at me with hatred, except for Hailey who was giving me a congratulatory smile. I looked at the watch, and saw 9:47.

"I need to go," I said with a sad sigh.

"Curfew?" He asked with that gorgeous smile, which made my heart melt.

"Sort of… I made a deal with my Aunt that I'd be home by 10…" Gary nodded understanding.

"Well before you leave," Gary said with a whisper, "How about some punch?" I smiled and nodded, and we headed over to the table where the snacks and bowl of punch were supposed to be, but surprisingly found no punch.

"Hm, let me go ask around. I'll bring some back to you. He smiled, and turned to leave, before spinning around and kissing me on the lips. I was in shock, but I wrapped my arms around the waist and returned it. I heard gasps and awes from around us, but I didn't care. He pulled back, smiled, and turned to find the drink.

Tonight had been one of the best of my life…

"Hey Max!" I turned and my whole world went red. I stumbled backwards and into the snack table, and hit it so hard that the table collapsed and bowls of food shattered on the floor. Sarah Mallory stood over me triumphantly, and with the giant bowl, now empty, that once held punch.

"Watch who you mess with Cullen," she spat, and a bunch of people, jerks, laughed from around me. I blinked back tears and saw Gary standing in shock over by the door, where everything got worse. My mom just walked in, looking furious, until she saw me on the floor, covered in punch and food in my hair, with makeup dripping own my face. Her fury subsided into compassion.

I stood up and ran passed her and outside, where I saw her M3 on the road. I got in it, and she was in the drivers seat in seconds, hugging me sadly.

"Baby I am so sorry…" she whispered into my hair, as I sobbed horribly in her arms. I was so glad her cars windows were tinted so much, so people couldn't see this emotional scene. Rosalie let me go, and put the car in drive, and took off towards home.

"Go upstairs and clean up a little," she told me gently as we entered the house, where the entire family sat in wait in the living room. They were all shocked at my figure, at the mess that stupid girl had caused. I dashed upstairs, and shut myself in my room, and sobbed into my pillow.

_Rosalie POV_

My poor baby. I sat down next to Emmett, who was angry and slightly amused that she had snuck out in the first place. It was replaced with a look of concern when he saw his "daughter" dash up the stairs crying and a total mess.

"What happened?" Jasper finally asked, sounding slightly upset. The emotional turmoil that was his niece right now must have horrible. Sadness, anger, embarrassment; and thousands of other emotions that could have been rushing through my poor baby right now.

"A girl threw a bowl of punch at Max, and she toppled backwards into the snack table…" Esme and Bella gasped, and the men looked shock. Alice sat quietly, a new thing for her.

"This is your fault you know," I spat at Alice, who looked at me furiously.

"My fault! She needed to go out Rose! You're suffocating that poor girl!" I gasped furiously at her, and our respective husbands held us back from lunging at each other.

"Enough!" Carlisle snapped, "Alice, you shouldn't have let Max go out, and Rosalie, there is no point at yelling at Alice. What's done is done." I sighed and nodded, and so did Alice. Carlisle continued,

"Alice, your cards please." Alice gasped, and silently pulled her wallet out of her purse, and reluctantly handed them to Carlisle.

"And your copies." Alice whimpered and pulled out another wallet.

"And Jasper's copies." Alice groaned and Jasper seemed all too willing to hand over his wallet, and mouthed a "thank you" to Carlisle when Alice wasn't looking.

"Now," Carlisle continued again, "Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice, please leave and one of you tell Max to come down here." They all dashed away, with Jasper and Alice upstairs, and Bella and Edward to the cottage.

"Hey guys…" Max whispered silently as she walked down the stairs, in pajamas, with her wings outstretched. She sat cross-legged on the couch, and covered her body with her wings. It was silent for a moment.

"I just can't figure out how you did it sweetheart," I murmured, "How you got past a mind-reader, and seven vampires with super-sensitive hearing, and made it out of the house with no one noticing."

"I blocked my mind from Edward…" Max said quietly, "As for you guys hearing me, I waiting until daddy played Cherry Pie on Guitar Hero, because he always has that super loud, and I went to leave but Alice stopped me, and we made a deal and I left…" Emmett gasped, and he stood up furiously.

"How dare you young lady! How dare you do such a horrible thing!" We adults gaped at his behavior, he was never like this before with Max.

"How dare you use Cherry Pie for evil!" We all sighed as Emmett continued his rant, "Irresponsible! Unthinkable! Unforgivable!" Max was giggling now, "Go pack your bags young lady! You're out by midnight!" Max was clutching her sides now she was laughing so hard. Emmett finally broke down and started laughing too, and we glared at him.

Max continued to tell us what happened at the party. Carlisle and Emmett took a notable interest in Gary, as Max went into explicit detail. The men specifically banned her from dating. She then went on to explain what happened with that horrid Sarah chick, whose name was ironically _Mallory_. We settled on two weeks of grounding, placing some leisure on it for the embarrassing incident.

Max dutifully agreed and headed upstairs to bed. I sighed and leaned into Emmett.

_Max POV_

I went to go to bed but decide I best go apologize to Alice first. I entered her room and found Alice staring blankly at the wall, and Jasper rubbing her hair softly. I don't think Alice even realized I was here, as she was too busy muttering about sales.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, slightly bemused. Jasper laughed and nodded.

"She always gets this way when she's disconnected from her cards. "I blinked in surprise.

"This has happened before?" What possibly could have happened in the past to make someone so mad that Alice was disconnected from her beloved credit cards?

"Just once." Jasper shook his head, remembering a horrible time.

_Flashback_

Carlisle walked into the room in a bathrobe, with his hair bright blue, "ALICE!"

_End Flashback_

Jasper shuddered, then turned his attention back to Alice.

"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry Alice," I murmured, hugging the rigid Alice awkwardly, then giving Jasper a hug goodnight. Alice murmured something incoherent and I cracked a smile. I left the room and entered my room, and sat on my bed.

I pulled a leather bound book out from under my mattress. It was a diary, only used for one thing, and that is _not_ for entries. I opened to the first page, where a pair of horribly drawn wings was placed. I turned the page where the same wings, just a bit better, and they got better with each age turn.

Finally on the last page was a perfect sketch of the two wings I remember so vividly. Dark black wings that have always been burned into my memory. I sighed, placed the journal back under my mattress, and lied in bed.

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, sorry for the wait. Flock in the next chapter and don't you love the hint of faxness in the end? Wink wink. Any press the button and type good words!**


	4. Mission Objectives, and Chores

**So, to my loyal readers, who have granted this story so much attention over the last few years, not only do I want to THANK YOU, but I also want to APOLOGIZE to you. An incident in my life caused me to forget my commitments as a writer, and I hope to renew those commitments now! Please enjoy the continuation of this story, and the other stories that you have so loyally read! **

**-Somewhere Top Secret…**

In a world where everything would have played out correctly, this meeting would not be transpiring. Those in attendance would not be attending this meeting, but would most likely be transferred to different branches, or terminated from their employment. In a world where everything followed the correct story, there would definitely not be a tall, dark-haired, olive skin boy standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a small amphitheatre of white coated scientist.

"Do you understand your mission objectives, Fang?" A kind and gentle voice spoke down from the middle of the amphitheatre. Fang, trained to meet the eyes of those who spoke to him, gave a curt nod. "Yes sir. I am to go to Washington, and retrieve our sister; the one stolen from us, and bring her home at any cost."

The lead scientist leaned forward in his seat, and interlocked his hands under his chin, "Correct. Remember Fang, your sister was stolen from you, and your fellow siblings, from a group of powerful individuals; approach with caution, and use any means necessary to bring Maximum home."

Fang gave another curt nod, "It will be done Director; permission for dismissal?" Jeb Batchelder smiled with pride, and waved his hand towards the door. Fang spun on his heels, and strode out of the room. He made haste down the hallways, barely able to contain his excitement! _My sister, my sister will be coming home! _He pushed through two large doors into a rectangular sized recreation room.

Four individuals were placed around the room; four individuals who, if the story had played out correctly, should not have been there. Fang's eyes darted from each member of his team members; those he called his siblings, or his _flock._ Iggy, his second-in-command, was intently listening to the mechanical clicking's of a strange robotic spider crawling around him and his partner-in-crime, Gazzy, who was taking dutiful notes spoken from the words of his blind brother.

Across the room, sat a dark-skinned girl with curly hair, applying polish to her nails, humming a small song as she did so; Nudge. A few feet from her stood the youngest member of the flock, Angel, who was drawing on a dry-erase whiteboard. Upon sensing Fang enter the room, Angel had turned and smiled deviously at him, "They finally found her?"

The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and directed their attention at Fang, who gave a rare grin, "Yes they did. It took 14 years, but Itex has finally pin-pointed the location of Max. Gather your gear everyone! It's time to go find our sister, and bring her home!" Iggy and Gazzy laughed and high-fived each other and Nudge screwed the top of her nail polish to the bottle, and blew gently on her nails.

Fang turned from the room and made his way back through the hallways. Entering a code into a steel door, he entered his bedroom. It was a neatly-organized 12 foot by 18 foot bedroom, equipped with a dresser, bed, and a rarely-used desk. He sat down at the desk and pulled something from the top drawer. It was a dark-leather journal, a gift from Jeb after returning from his first mission.

Not a word had been written in it, just drawings. All the way from the first page, where poorly-drawn wings decorated the page, all the way to the final page, where the wings had drastically improved; brownish-colored wings. These were the wings Fang remembered in flashes as a baby.

**Forks, Washington**

Max stretched in her bed, yawning brightly. The sun seemed to be shining through her window on this glorious morning! She hopped out of bed and stretched her wings out from the slits in the back of her pajamas, and proceeded to shake them out. She grabbed a small remote and pointed it at her speakers. Her iPod kicked to life, and her favorite Black Eye Peas song kicked on!

Max grinning wildly, danced her way to the closet to the tune of _I Gotta Feeling_¸ and began digging through her never-ending black hole of a closet, courtesy of Alice. Grabbing a pretty pink miniskirt, a white blouse, and a blue jean jacket, she escaped from the grasping maw of a closet and smiled with pride at her "End of Grounding Day" outfit choice. Before getting dressed however, she took a long look out her massive window at the wooded area their home was located by.

It was a rare, sunny day in Forks, and Max knew these were pointless to waste. Diving back into her closet, she grabbed a pair of blue jeans, discarded the jacket, and buttoned up the blouse. Unlatching the window, Max took a deep breath, and starting with a running leap, dived out the window. The teenager's room was located on the third story of the house, so as soon as she dive-bombed 15 or so feet, Max snapped open her wings and felt the currents catch under her wings.

"Yahoo!" Max hollered swooping upwards as high as her wings would carry her without any flapping. As she lost her altitude, the joyful teen began to flap, and dived into the forest. Like an expert, she flew in between trees and under branches like a knife through butter. She directed her attention upwards, pushed herself above the tree-line, and began to soar towards a distant cliff-side.

Max traveled two miles in about a minute and a half. She sighed with relief, and took a seat on a comfortably shaped rock, on top of a cliff overlooking the entire valley. In the far distance, her hawk-eyes could make out the small town of Forks, and a couple of miles from the town she called her home, she observed her home.

The winged-girl took in the breath-taking view. She could hardly believe that she had earned the right to call this place her home. However, as much as she wanted to keep looking at the beautiful countryside, she felt her stomach rumbling, and Max knew flying was less enjoyable on an empty tummy. Taking another flying leap, Max dived off the cliff, and made like a hawk towards the Cullen Estate.

-"Oh Max!" Esme exclaimed with a dazzling smile, "There you are! We figured you decided to go out for a little freedom flight!" She scooped a massive pile of eggs onto a plate and set it on the counter for the girl. Max laughed and accepted the plate happily, "Thanks Esme… yeah, it was just too beautiful of a day to pass up a little flight…"

She plopped down on a chair and began to shovel the eggs into her mouth. She slowed down a bit at Edward's expression as he peered at her over the top of his newspaper, "Problem Uncle Edward?" Max asked innocently, with big brown eyes. Edward chuckled and folded his newspaper, "Not at all; you know how we _vampires_ love the smell of your human food, and we especially _adore _the sound of you bulldozing it into your mouth…"

Max stuck her tongue out at her beloved uncle and continued munching on her delicious eggs. She cleaned her plate and went to wash it, "Where is everyone Esme?" She asked curiously, scrubbing the plate with a rag. Esme took the plate from her and dried it, "Well, Alice and Jasper left for Seattle for a big shopping trip; you know today Alice is un-grounded too right?" Max giggled knowingly, and took her spot on her favorite recliner next to Edward, "And everyone else?"

Edward stood from his chair and popped his neck, "Your mother and father went hunting last night, and will be back within the next few hours, and Bella went to drop Renesmee off at a friend's house for the afternoon." Maximum shrugged and grabbed the remote, "Well, good for all of them! It's time for some television!"

Right before she could click the TV on, she felt the remote disappear from her hand, "Hey! Not fair!" Esme stood over her superiorly, and waved the remote in the air, "No television until your chores are finished missy… You may not be grounded anymore, but that doesn't mean you get off chore duty!"

Max groaned and leaned back in the recliner, "Oh come on Esme! It's too nice outside for chores to be done! Can't you whip up some vampire speed and finish it in a flash?" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

Esme shook her head, "No ma'am. And what type of message would you receive then? Now up, up! Your chore list is on the counter; get it done, and then you can have the day to fulfill your silly desires…" Maximum let out another obnoxious groan and forced herself out of the recliner. Glaring hopefully at Edward, who had returned to his newspaper, "Any chance you'd want to help me out oh dearest uncle of my?"

Edward chuckled, and shook his head, "Not a chance, oh darling niece of mine!" Waving her off, Max trudged into the kitchen and grabbed her chore list.

_**To Do List for Maximum: Clean your closet, vacuum the steps, and wash the outside windows (all three stories), and wash Rosalie's car. **_

Max instantly decided to ignore the first chore, knowing Alice would want to be present for such a task to be done. Moving on to the second chore, she retrieved the vacuum from the hall closet, and proceeded to vacuum not only the stairs, but all the carpeted hallways, before replanting the machine back in the closet and grabbing a washcloth and some window-cleaner and going outside.

Ever since she was of a good trusting age, washing the outside windows belongs to Max and her wings. It was as if she was designed for such a job. Taking the necessary precautions, Max moved out across the river, and found her launch point. A large slanted boulder jutted across the smooth water; perfectly designed as a launch ramp.

Cloth in one hand, cleaner in the other, Max sprinted up the rock and jumped off, quickly unfurling her wings in the process. She took the air and circled the house at lightning speed, spraying all the windows as she passed them. Once she was sure all the windows were adequately soaked, Max took a few more laps. Holding the cloth outstretched in her hand, she circled the house, wiping off the windows in horizontal stripes, before landing successfully on the deck.

"Howdy there fighter pilot," came the familiar voice of her aunt. Max spun and smiled at her Aunt Bella as she walked onto the deck, "Hey Bella!" she exclaimed, throwing an arm around her. Bella returned the half-hug, "Windows look great! But, do you mind helping me with something at my house? Have a little girl time?"

Max smiled, "Sure Bella let me go set this stuff down." Bella rolled her eyes, and in a flash, snatched the items from her nieces' hands and had them safely deposited in the cleaning cabinet and was back outside before Max had taken a breath. The teenager narrowed her eyes, "Show off…" Bella stuck out her tongue and gestured to the woods.

The two ladies laughed and walked at a normal pace through the pathways in the woods. They talked about some girl issues, boys at school, and some other fun things that were going to go down now that Max's grounding was over. It was an easy-kept pace before Bella stopped dead in her tracks, and covered her nose, "Wow… that stench; it smells like blood and bird…"

Max peered at her curiously, "I don't smell anything? Did a predator grab a bird from somewhere?" Bella shook her head, and worriedly pushed her way through the brush. Max followed her, until slamming directly into the stone-hard Bella, "Ouch, what the heck Bella, maybe a warning next time!" She rubbed her sore face and peered around Bella, and her heart stopped at what she saw.

There, strewn across the ground, was a bruised and battered young girl, no older than six or seven years old. She had beautiful blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She was breathing heavily, grasping at a large gash in her side. She locked eyes with Max, tears filling her blue eyes. Max wasn't concerned about the girls' wounds though, but felt her eyes drawn to large, beautifully white wings protruding from under the girl.

"Help me…" Angel whispered, her eyes not leaving Max's.

**Alright all! I hope you enjoyed it after such a long wait! Please review and enjoy! **


End file.
